Gwen and the Twins
by arkenstone2003
Summary: It's still a working title. The story is much better. What happens when Gwen's big brother is killed? Well, the Weasley twins step in to watch over her. It turns from mere friendship to much more. Fred W./OC/George W. Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

Prologue

Things were only going to get harder. How could he be dead? He had such a full life ahead of him. As one of Hogwarts Champions, he would have been able to do anything; whether he won or not.

It's over, it's all over. Her Mum and Dad didn't know what to do. They couldn't even look at her, their own daughter, without tears coming to their eyes. She can't cry herself or Mum might end up in St. Mungo's Mental Ward. Her Dad tried to spend all his time away from the house. Maybe it reminded him too much of Cedric. Couldn't he tell his family needed him at home?

Gwendolyn didn't know how she was going to survive once school started back. Yes, she was going back; it's what her brother would have wanted. He should have started training for his career. Maybe once she got back to Hogwarts things will be easier. Mum won't cry so much because she won't have the constant reminder of Cedric walking around the house.

Gwen wasn't your typical witch. She had so many secrets; she could hardly believe she had as many friends as she did. Now she didn't care; she would scream every secret from the astronomy tower at Hogwarts just to have her big brother back. He was the only one who understood her. He was her protector, the only reason she hadn't run away from the wizarding world. No one knew the deep dark secrets of the Diggory Clan.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Returning to school was hard. She had always gone with Cedric and now he was gone. She knew she could do this, but part of her didn't want to. She went alone. She sat in an empty compartment and made sure no one could join her. She didn't want to deal with people asking her how she was doing; she didn't want to deal with the pity. She had her books, her journal, and her music to distract herself. She was a powerful witch; learning at a young age how to keep people away from her. Cedric was the only one ever able to break her shield. Her 'friends' tried to sit with her, claiming the reason they hadn't owled her all summer was because they knew she'd be mourning. She knew the real reason. The only reason they ever were her friends was because of her brother, they wanted to be the 'best friend the brother realizes he's in love with'. Of course they'd forget all about her after the death of Cedric.

Gwen was off in her own, little world. By the time she realized it, it was too late; someone, or rather a couple of 'someones', had gotten through her shield. A set of mischievous twins with ginger hair were sitting across from Eve with Cheshire grins. Fred and George Weasley were not the type to back down from a challenge.

"I wanted to be left alone." The twins could tell she'd changed over the summer.

"We wrote to you. You never wrote back. Why?" asked Fred, placing his elbows to his knees. George leaned back. They were going anywhere and Gwen knew it.

"Like I just said, I wanted to be left alone. Besides, I only received one letter from either of you."

"Maybe one a week, isn't that right Fred?" said George, looking a bit hurt.

"Sounds about right to me, Georgie."

"What do you want?" Gwen just wanted to be left alone. She hated everybody right now. She could care less about Fred and George Weasley.

"We just wanted to let you know that, no matter what happens this term, we're here when you need us, day or night. Even if it's just because you need to punch or hex someone, okay?"

Gwen didn't know what to say. She had never seen either of them so serious. They were always joking and having a good time, even when that 'good time' involved breaking any and all rules.

Fred and George just looked at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. Whether they liked it or not, they were extremely serious about what they had said. They were pretty sure they might live to regret it, but they laid the offer on the table and there it would stay.

Tears welled in Gwen's eyes and her hands flew up. She hadn't cried all summer and she wasn't about to start her seventh year off crying like a baby because a couple pranksters had told her she could hex them if she had a bad day. In a second, they were by her side. George closed the blind so people couldn't spy in on Gwendolyn Diggory. Fred pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay to cry. After what happened, you're allowed to give being strong all the time."

"Easy for you to say, you still have your family. The only person who ever gave a damn about me is gone. Mum is slowly going crazy and Dad can't bear the sight of me."

George reached over and grabbed Gwen's hand. "You've always got us. I know it's not the same, but we're here, Gwen."

"Thank you, both of you. Really I just want to be left alone so I get done with this term so I can get away from all these people that look at me like I'm a leper."

"Any looks at you like that, just let us know." -George.

"Yeah, we'll take care of them." -Fred.

"Thanks, but I'll just be keeping my head down and ignoring everyone."

"Except us, right?" Fred looked hopeful, like her didn't want to see Gwen all alone all the time.

"Honestly, I don't know, Fred." Gwen turned and looked out the window. She tried to ignore the fact that they were still sitting so close to her on each side. In order to look out the window she had to look past Fred.

She remembered when she first met them. It was their first year and Gwen had the pleasure of choosing to sit with some more first years; she figured what better way to make new friends. After all, these were the people she would be seeing during her classes. Cedric had told her it would be fine if she sat with him and his friends, he told her his friends were looking forward to meeting his little sister. Cedric had always been proud of Gwen, so much so that he constantly spoke of her to his friends. Gwen was his reason for wanting to be a good man, a good wizard.

Gwen told her big brother she would be fine and if she changed her mind she would come find him. Cedric made her pinky swear; it was just a little thing, but it was something he always did for her.

Gwen ran off to find a couple first years. With her luck, the first first-years she came across were a couple of gingers, twins. She asked if she could sit and they happily agreed. She introduced herself and in return they introduced themselves. She felt as if they hit it off, but had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She put it off as nerves and asked to be excused. As she stood, the train jerked, placing her on top of George. The next thing she knew, she had been jerked up and tossed on the bench while her brother leered over George. His eyes were on fire and his wand at the ready. Eve quickly jumped between them and forced Cedric to listen to her. All of his friends just stared in wonder at this little eleven year old girl with pale gold eyes and long blonde hair. They were shocked at home Cedric melted because of her.

Of course, Cedric never heard the end of it from his friends. He never denied his feeling for his baby sister and Gwen assumed it never truly bothered him that his friends knew his weak point. George was completely terrified and Fred was in shock. They didn't even realize that Cedric was only a second year and that he was her brother. Where Cedric was all boy, Gwen was all girl.

Gwen smiled as she remembered how her brother never let anything happen to her, even when she didn't want him to interfere.

"Is that a smile I see, Miss Diggory?" –Fred

"Just remembering our first meeting." Gwen was beginning to enjoy them being with her now. They allowed her to forget the last time she saw Cedric and remember all the good memories he gave her.

"You mean when he nearly killed Georgie with intimidation? " –Fred

"Oh yeah, because that was so much fun." said George, looking irritated. He remembered all too well of Cedric's protectiveness over Gwen. However his irritation didn't last long as he looked at Gwen. She was actually smiling, not just a little peek of a smile, but a full-blown, lighting up the area smile.

"You were completely terrified, weren't you George? All the while Fred cowered in the corner, nearly wetting himself." Gwen's smile turned in to a little laugh. She realized how much she actually needed the twins right now. While everyone else was making her feel pitied, they made her feel some joy.

As the sky darkened and they neared to the school, Fred and George left Gwen to change and get ready for the Welcoming Feast. They really only left her long enough to change clothes because as she fixed her hair and redid her make up, they were waltzing back into the compartment with an addition to their duo, Lee Jordan.

"Hello, Gwen. You look fabulous," he said with a small peck on her cheek. Lee was just like the twins. Easy to get along with and never badgering with questions. Fred and/or George must have asked him to treat her like normal. Normal is what she need right now.

"Why, thank you Lee. And hello yourself." Gwen was in full comfort right now. She knew she was among true friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first couple of weeks of term went by slow for Gwen. She had a tough exterior, but inside her heart was constantly being beaten to a pulp. She saw her brother everywhere. Umbridge didn't make things any easier. That toad constantly brought up how the Ministry claimed her brother died. She kept her head down; she couldn't bear the look on everyone's face when they looked at her. Gwen tried her hardest to keep to herself and succeeded during the week, but weekends Fred and George were a constant presence. They made her forget her grief and she was able to actually smile.

It was a crisp Saturday morning when Gwen woke up. She had tossed and turned all night. She was thoroughly exhausted, but she knew she would get no rest. How could she when her heart was shattered? She got out of bed, wrapped herself in a blanket and went to the common room. It was probably close to 4:30am; she knew that the space would be empty. She was wrong. Two fourth years had snuggled in front of the fireplace and slept there all night. It was actually very cute. Gwen had a thought that made her smile. She tiptoed back to her dorm and rummaged through her trunk. When she found what she was looking for she rushed back down stairs. Cedric had always told her to follow her heart and with her camera in her hand, she did just that. _Maybe I'll just try and capture this year._ She thought as she captured the couple snuggled on the floor.

Since it was still early, but not too late, Gwen decided to walk around the castle. Filch couldn't tell her to go back to her dorm because curfew had passed; it was morning. She transfigured the blanket to a hoodie and her slippers to tennis shoes and walked into the hallway with her camera around her neck.

Gwen walked for an hour, taking pictures at her leisure, and she actually enjoyed herself. As she walked, she came to the door for the Room of Requirement. It was very unusual because it was already formed and she had just arrived. Still she walked into find a small cozy room with a comfy looking bed, rather large for just her, and an area to develop her photos. Maybe she could get some sleep, after all she did feel a little better.

She climbed onto the bed to rest and suddenly felt extremely guilty. How can she feel better when her brother is dead? For a moment she tried to keep the tears at bay, but she had been so strong for so long already. She couldn't go another second; she began to truly mourn the death of her beloved brother, Cedric Amos Diggory.

She cried and cried and felt as though she could cry forever. She missed him so much. She was crying so much and so hard she didn't hear the door open or footsteps come towards the bed. She didn't know anyone was there until she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and saw Fred and George. She tried to wipe her eyes and calm her breathe, but she could not. She was too far gone in her grief to put on her mask.

She expected them to say something or leave, but they did neither. They merely toed off their shoes, climbed on the bed with her and placed her between them. They let her cry and just held her. Before long her crying had subsided and the risked a glance at her to find her in a peaceful sleep.

Fred placed a locking spell on the room and George summoned a blanket. They both held her a little tighter and drifted off to sleep. Between the twins, Gwen had the best sleep she had had since Cedric died and she felt utterly protected and safe in their arms.

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite this story. It has really helped me keep this going. I have the full story stuck in my head minus the little parts and with each review and alert I receive it unlocks another part to be typed up and shared. I hope you all will continue to enjoy my imagination.

Arken


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gwen felt warm and safe. She had not felt this way since she gave her brother a hug before he entered the maze. She also felt completely rested. She knew it would last; that this was just a dream and she would wake alone and exhausted. She didn't dare open her eyes; she never wanted this feeling to go away because this feeling meant Cedric wasn't dead and she wasn't pitied.

As she laid there, eyes closed, she felt a movement and a small amount of weight on her hip. She was on her side against a wall, a very warm wall. _What is going on? Where I am?_ She thought. She began to think about what happened before she went to sleep. She remembered waking in the early morning and walking around the grounds taking pictures. She remembered arriving at the Room of Requirement and feeling guilty for feeling happy while she took photos.

Fred and George; she remembered them coming in to her crying, seeing her at her weakest point and just being there for her.

Slowly, Gwen opened her eyes to see George. That meant Fred was behind her. They were both holding her like she would disappear if they let go. She considered trying to get up, but realized she really didn't want to. She felt safe and comfortable so she sank farther into the bed and between the twins.

"Good morning, Gwen," said a voice from behind her.

"Good morning, Fred," Gwen said as she attempted to turn to face him. She was unsuccessful. All she managed to do was cause George to pull her closer to him.

"And how do you know I'm Fred?" He had a small amount of mirth in his voice. He pulled Gwen closer to him, which finally woke George.

"Fred, learn to share," George said sleepily. He didn't open his eyes, but Gwen knew he was awake.

"Well, that helps me know you're Fred, plus you have a freckle direct beneath your left eye, while George does not. Have you ever noticed that I have never called you your brother's name?" Gwen felt a bulge in her back and it made her blush. She knew males had no control over their privates but she never expected to feel a man's arousal; just like she never thought she would be pressed between two gorgeous red heads who apparently suffered from the very same affliction when they woke.

"I guess I never thought of it. What about you Georgie?"

George opened his eyes and looked at Gwen, saying "Doesn't really matter to me. I love the fact that she never calls me Fred."

Gwen blushed again. These pranksters where definitely getting under her skin and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing yet. Sure the three of them had always been friends, but Gwen got the feeling that they each wanted more from her. Gwen tried to get out of bed only to be pinned down by two sets of strong arms.

"Let me up, please."

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Fred

"Yeah, we happen to be very comfortable." George

"I need to get up." Gwen needed to use the ladies room and really didn't want to explain that to them. There were just something's that Gwen preferred to keep private; even if she was in bed with two gorgeous guys who were clearly unabashed about the fact that their arousals were pressed against her.

"Why?" George asked, looking at her closely. He had never really looked at her as anything more than a friend. He and Fred both knew that Cedric would have stupefied anyone who came close to his sister. Gwen was a beautiful young woman. As George looked at her he realized that he really liked her and wanted her to like him back, but he knew he would have to respect not only her but her brother's memory. Gwen was special and deserved to be treated as such. He let her go and rolled out of bed himself, adjusting as he rolled.

Gwen jumped up and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping on her shoes.

"George, what was that about? Why did you let her up?" Fred

"I like her Fred. I mean really like her and I just realized that in order for her to even begin to like me I have to respect Cedric's memory and that means treating her like the beautiful lady she is."

"Wow…this is a bit awkward, Georgie. I like her too."

The twins could hear the shower start and Gwen singing a little tune, though they had never heard it before, probably a muggle song.

"What do we do? We can't both have her as our girlfriend and if only one of us does then it's not fair to the other." Fred

"We'll just be her friend. You're right when you say it wouldn't be fair for one of us to date her when both of us like her. She needs us as friends more than she needs a boyfriend anyways." George

"Okay, agreed." Fred

They both sat on the bed thinking. This was going to be a very interesting term, there was no doubt about that.

**A/N: Hello my lovies. I hope you enjoyed reading the newest chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thus begins the dreaded lover's triangle. Dun dun dun… lol. Anywho, I am completely in love with this story and I hope you are too. Remember to review it and let me know what you think.**

**Fred: Okay, Arken, let them go so you can write another chapter.**

**George: Seriously, quite writing for now and enjoy the day.**

**Okay boys I'm done. Lol **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next couple of weeks flew by. Gwen still had some trouble with seeing her brother around the grounds, but she had two great friends who weren't treating her like she was glass. The toad still made comments towards Gwen, but she was learning to tone them out. She knew how her brother died and she knew why; however, she couldn't bring herself to stop avoiding the one person that saw it all. Everyone had their own opinion on what happened that night. Dumbledore and Harry told the truth while everyone else believed the Ministry and the Daily Prophet. Most of the time fellow student actually spoke to Gwen it was always about how she could believe Harry. Gwen had continued to keep her head down when those people would try to speak to her.

"There's our beauty," said George, as his arm whipped around Gwen's shoulders. She smiled. She could always count on the twins to make her smile. After their morning in the RoR, she felt like things were tense between the brothers, like they had had a fight and couldn't work it out. She didn't know what was up, but she intended on talking to them both tonight in their 'room'. Gwen tried to sleep in her bed after that morning and she couldn't, she found herself wide awake, wondering what they were doing, and those thoughts made her leave her dorm and sneak into the boys' dorm. She had crawled into bed with Fred and sleep soundly; however, upon waking, George seemed distant and the others in the room were uncomfortable with a girl having stayed the night.

That night rumors began flying that Gwen and Fred were dating, they weren't, but try telling the entire student body the truth and have them believe you. George was pissed about it. It wasn't fair. If she had crawled into bed with him the rumors would have included him. George refused to speak to anyone and Gwen could tell he was hurt. She came up with a solution for everyone, just not one about the rumor. Every night, they would each stay up until they knew every Gryffindor was asleep; they would then sneak down to the Common Room and out to the RoR. Every night, the room would look exactly the same: one king size bed against the far wall, a large bookshelf filled to the brim with anything you wanted to read, a large comfy sofa, and an area in the corner for Gwen to develop her photography. Some nights they would sit and read in silence, other nights Gwen would just watch them and snaps photos to develop, but every night they would crawl into bed and lay just as they had that Saturday morning with Gwen snuggled between Fred and George. They would sleep all night and they would awaken with fresh clothes and enough time to shower and get down the Great Hall before anyone could suspect a thing.

It was Halloween and the Feast was to be followed by a ball for years five through seven. When the ball was first announced Gwen had it firmly in her mind not to go, but with a couple a trouble makers bombarding her about it every day all day, she gave in and agreed to be their date. They joked about the rumors that would start flying when she walked in with a Weasley twin on each arm, but they honestly could care less. Gwen had decided their costumes should be cohesive and had fought them about being the Three Musketeers. The boys didn't understand how she would pull off being a male when she was clearly all female. She told them she had a surprise and left it at that.

Gwen was excited. She had conned Lee into being the last Musketeer so she could dress up as Milady de Winter. She wanted to see Fred and George's faces when she saw Lee walk out as a Musketeer and not her. She knew they would love her costume.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, adding my story to your favorites and alerts, and some of you for adding me as a favorite author. It really means a lot to me.**

**Next chapter will be all about the Halloween Ball. In the meantime imagine the guys dressed as the 2011 version at the end of the movie (IMDB dot com slash media slash rm1044495616 slash tt1509767) and imagine Gwen dressed in Mila's first dress of the movie (IMDB dot com slash media slash rm255966464 slash ch0006271)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gwen was a sight. She had charmed her long hair into soft curls and had the curls pinned on the top of her head in a flowing manor. Her dress was an entirely different matter; Gwen thanked Circe for her ability of magic or else she wouldn't have been able to get it on by herself. Gwen's 'friends' still avoided her at all lengths. They had all locked themselves in the seventh year girls' loo without considering her at all. When the twins had squeaked a date out of her for the ball, she had quickly owled Madam Malkin about her dress. The madam had been more than happy to meet her in Hogsmeade for a measuring and fabric consultation. She was ecstatic about Gwen going to the ball and was honor to be asked to make her gown.

The dress was gold and very French Elizabethan. When Madam Malkin sent her the finished product, she was speechless. It was more than Gwen had imaged it would be. She made sure to send her thanks and a gracious tip with her payment to Madam Malkin. She had truly outdone herself.

Gwen was actually quite thankful for the solitude her dorm mates had given her. She would be able to show them that she was more than someone they pushed aside. Gwen had heard some of them seemed downhearted that Fred and George had not asked them to the ball; however, they seemed to think that going stag would allow them to steal the twins away from their dates. Miranda, the ring leader of Gwen's roommates, was right pissed when the rumors started flying about Gwen and Fred. She had always claimed Fred was all her and everyone else needed to keep their hands (and thoughts) off him. Gwen allowed herself a little giggle when she thought of Miranda's reaction to tonight.

Gwen was ready; she had waited until her heard nothing coming from the loo or down in the common room to walk out. She knew Lee would be waiting at the door to the boy's dorm; Fred and George, who were waiting in the Common Room, were in for quite a surprise.

"Gwen…" Lee stammered out, he had been happy to help Gwen plot against the twins. "You're beautiful. Those two won't know what hit them when they see you." He smiled looking quite dashing in his weathered brown costume. He was to portray Porthos. Gwen smiled back and took his offered arm. They descended the stairs to find Fred and George in their almost identical black leather costumes. Fred had the addition of a cape draped over one shoulder as he portrayed Athos. George had not been pleased to receive Aramis as his character; mostly because he believed Gwen was to portray Porthos. The thought of his displeasure made her laugh. They really had no idea, especially after asking Lee who he was taking to the ball and what he was dressing as.

"Aren't you two dashing?" Gwen asked as Lee led her to them. She completely adored the look on their faces as they turned towards her. She had succeeded in her little plan. They were speechless and wide-eyed. "Don't I look good?" Gwen pretended to pout. Lee laughed a bit.

"Gw...Gwen?" said the twins together.

"You are absolutely stunning," George said after a moment and a breath.

"Beautiful, love," chimed in Fred.

"Why, thank you, good sirs." Gwen blushed under their stares. They truly made her feeling beautiful.

Lee cleared his throat, breaking the trio of their bubble. "Are we ready for the ball?" Even though he had told the twins he wasn't going with anyone, he did in fact have a date waiting in the Great Hall for him.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to Gwen." George said smiling.

They made their way down to the Great Hall within minutes. Gwen was so happy but nervous. She knew tonight was going to be rough. The last time she had danced was with her brother in the very same room at the Yule Ball. Cedric made sure to dance with his baby sister even though he had brought Cho as his date. Lee entered first and didn't realize that Gwen had stopped. She was terrified; Fred and George both looked at her and could tell she was on the cusp of a panic attack. They pulled her aside, out of view of the large doors that led to the ball. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was rapid.

Fred spoke first, "Gwen…love… look at me. It's okay. We are right here."

"If you're not ready for this, we can go. We can have our own little ball in our room. It can be just us." George held her left hand while he rubbed her back.

Gwen looked at them. They were doing so much for her, without expecting anything in return. Gwen closed her eyes and thought about Cedric. _Big brother, how I wish you were here. You always knew just what to say to make me feel better. _From the deep part of her heart, she felt at ease, like Cedric wanted her to go to the ball and have fun.

"Cedric would want me to go; he would what me to be strong." A single tear fell from her eye as she opened her eyes and looked at her dates. She smiled at them and pulled them into her arms. "As long as I have you by my side I know I can do this." She grasped both twins' hands as if begging them not to let go.

"We aren't going anywhere, Gwen," Fred said, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Promise," said George, bringing her hand to his mouth for a loving kiss.

Gwen took a deep breath as Fred wiped that lone tear from her cheek. They entered the Great Hall hand in hand in hand. Everyone stopped and stared at the trio. No one had considered the three of them showing up together. They had all expected Gwen to be on Fred's arm.

An upbeat song began playing and George pulled them onto the dance floor. People were still watching them, especially the girls from Gwen's dorm. Katie and Angelica seemed to be happy for them; Fred and George were good friends with the Gryffindor Chasers. Gwen knew they wouldn't cause any trouble, but Miranda and her wing-woman, Celeste, had fire in their eyes. They were beyond pissed; Gwen knew she would have to avoid them at all costs.

George and Fred took turns spinning Gwen around. They were having so much fun that it allowed Gwen to forget everything and everyone at the ball. Neither Fred nor George ever released one of her hands; one of them always had hold of her, as promised. They knew she could possibly go into a full panic attack.

After a long bought of dancing, they took a break; finding a seat by Lee and his date, a lovely sixth year from Hufflepuff named Charlotte. Lee smiled as they sat down.

"You look like you're having fun," Lee said. He had been glancing at them all night; he was happy for his friends.

"We are," said George. "Is anyone thirsty?" Everyone was, Fred stood to join his brother, but hestitated; he didn't want to leave Gwen without his or George's presence. Gwen looked at him and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Lee and Charlotte can keep me company. Besides, I need to go touch up my make up."

"I'll come with you," Charlotte offered, she really didn't need to go but Lee had told her about how protective the twins were towards Gwen. She figured it would ease their minds knowing that a friend was with her.

Still unsure, Fred looked at Gwen hard. She stood and wrapped her arm around his waist. Leaning up to his ear, she whispered, "Nothing is going to happen. I will be perfectly safe, it's not like you can escort me to the loo." Fred smiled at the last comment and turned his face to kiss her cheek. With a small peck of the cheek from George the twins were off to the beverage table and Gwen and Charlotte were off to the loo, leaving Lee to guard their table.

Walking into the room and towards the mirror, Gwen saw Miranda and Celeste. Saying a private pray to Circe, Gwen pulled out her lip gloss and applied it to her mouth.

"So…if it isn't Little-Miss-Pity-Me…How is it that you can dance the night away with the knowledge that your brother is dead," snarled Miranda. Gwen knew it was asking too much to be left alone for one night.

"Leave her alone, Miranda. She's not bothering you at all," Charlotte said, placing a comforting hand on Gwen's back.

"Oh, really; she's done nothing but bother Mimi all night. Everyone in our dorm knows Fred was supposed to ask her to the ball, but who does he show up with. That little bitch who's got his twin brother on her other arm," Celeste said, glaring at Gwen and Charlotte.

Gwen looked away as a small tear crept from her eye. She brushed it away, looked at Charlotte, and said, "Charlotte, let's just go. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, Diggory. You will not continue to ruin this ball for me. Fred will be mine. Don't you dare forget it," Miranda growled as she raised her wand towards Gwen.

As if happening in slow motion, Gwen watched Miranda point her wand. Gwen reacted with only the thought of defending herself and Charlotte, who had proved to be a valued friend. She had left her wand in the dorm, not even considering that something like this would happen. However, Cedric had always told her she was a powerful witch; he had never faltered in thinking the very highest of his little sister. Even at a young age, much young than most, Gwen had started using magic. By the time she had turned eleven, Cedric had taught her everything he knew; Gwen truly didn't need to go to Hogwarts. From her first year, Gwen had always completed a spell, charm, or potion within the first twenty to thirty minutes of class. Professor McGonagall had even begun teaching her advanced spells, including Wandless control.

Without saying a word, Gwen had released all her anger and knocked Miranda and Celeste back. Charlotte just stared at Gwen.

"Charlotte? Could you please escort me to a Professor?" Gwen said quietly, as she tried to calm her mind. Charlotte grabbed her hand and pushed her back into the Great Hall. They were fortunate to find that Professor McGonagall walking past them.

"Professor," Gwen said breathlessly. "Ma'am, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It all happened so quickly. I just reacted." Gwen had begun rambling.

"Miss Parker, can you please explain Miss Diggory's outburst?" said McGonagall, wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders. She listened intently as Charlotte explained what exactly had happened in the girls' loo. "I see…well, Gwen. I understand the situation and will deal with is accordingly. Go enjoy the rest of the dance."

Just as McGonagall walked away, Fred, George, and Lee rushed over, concerned washed over their faces.

"I'm ready to go…Please," Gwen begged, looking up at both Fred and George. They wanted to know what happened, but they knew she needed to feel safe.

Without uttering a word, Fred and George grasped her hands and walked out of the Great Hall, Lee and Charlotte following close behind. Without asking where to go, they walked straight to the Room of Requirement, where an extra bed had been made up, assumingly for Charlotte and Lee.

**A/N: Thank you all for liking my story. I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been super busy and I know life is just gonna get busier. Classes start in a couple weeks and I have so much going on right now. I'm not going to promise another chapter mainly because I don't know when I'll have a chance to sit down and write for fun, but there will be more.**

**Fred- Okay Arken…Let them go so you can come back to us.**

**George- Come cuddle sweetie.**

**Please Review and share.**

**Arken**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

:*~\/\/.\/\/.\/\/~*:

Fred, George, and Lee got comfortable while Gwen and Charlotte changed out of their gowns. Charlotte and gone with the same kind of dress as Gwen, except her dress was cerulean (shade of blue) and silver. The colors made her eyes even more blue and her auburn hair richer. Charlotte was a lovely young lady and Gwen was truly appreciative of her.

"Thank you…for what you did in the ladies room with Miranda and Celeste," Gwen said, waving her wand to release the charm she had placed on her hair; her blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She had already replaced her costume with a pair of pajama pants and one of her brother's old Quidditch jerseys. Cedric had given it to her before her third year. He had been made Captain so he got all new jerseys. Gwen hadn't worn it since he died. It was too painful to remember her brother; the memories just reminded her that he was gone.

"It was nothing, Gwen," said Charlotte. She felt Gwen growing on her. Like everyone else at school, she tried to keep her distance, feeling as those Gwen needed to be left alone. Charlotte could tell after tonight that Gwen needed a friend, a female friend. "Can I ask you something? And don't be afraid of not telling me, but are you dating both Fred and George?"

Gwen was speechless; she wasn't really ready to be asked that question. "It's complicated," stated Gwen, after a moment of thinking. It was very complicated; Gwen had begun feeling something for both Weasleys and she was utterly confused with herself. She missed her brother dearly, but she felt as though he was pushing her to move on…with both Fred and George. It wasn't uncommon for a witch to date multiple wizards, just uncommon that they should be from the same family and twins on top of that. Gwen felt completely safe and loved with Fred and George. They both knew when she needed a moment, when she needed a hug, when she needed to laugh; it was as though they were just two halves to make her whole.

"Well, I'm here whenever you need to talk. I know you have the guys, but I also know that sometimes you just need a little girl talk to figure stuff out." Charlotte gave Gwen a quick hug and left the loo to join the guys.

Gwen wasn't sure how to respond to that. She had never had another female to talk to about her troubles. Her roommates were more the talkers rather than the listeners and her mother was too far gone in her own mind to realize she even had a daughter. It really never bothered Gwen until she lost Cedric; he had always been there to cry on, he was always Gwen's protector…and he was gone.

Gwen allowed a few tears to fall before washing her face and joining everyone in the main room.

"Are you alright, love?" asked George, patting the empty space between Fred and himself on the couch. Gwen quick sat and laid her head on George's shoulder. She tucked her feet up under Fred's leg and let out a sigh.

"I'm okay; just had a lot of excitement downstairs." She hadn't told them what happened in the ladies room. She knew they would have tried to defend her if she had. It was better they didn't know quite yet.

"Okay," Fred said, unsure of Gwen's answer; he knew something had happened the moment she left with Charlotte, both he and George had felt something going wrong. They hadn't received an answer yet, but they knew she would tell them when the time was right.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I had a pretty good time at the dance. Just seeing what everyone was wearing was enough entertainment to last a lifetime," said Lee, trying to lighten the heavy moment that had fallen.

Charlotte laughed. "Did you see what the Patil twins were wearing? I bet their dates were confused all night."

The conversation flowed and the laughs got louder. It got very late and both Lee and Charlotte didn't want to impose on Gwen, Fred, and George's room. Lee had been watching the trio all night and he could tell they had a routine and they were comfortable with it. Throwing two more people into the mix could result in disaster.

After Lee and Charlotte, or Char as she preferred to be called, left, Gwen snuggled down into the king size bed between Fred and George. She knew she would have to tell them and that she had prolonged it long enough.

"What happened, Gwen?" Fred asked. She turned and looked at him.

"I got mad."

"Gwen? You know you can tell us." George replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Miranda and Celeste were in the loo. It was almost like they knew I would be going in there. They ambushed me, claiming that I was seeking pity and that I had stolen both of you from under their noses. Char tried to have them leave me alone, but they didn't want us to leave. Miranda raised her wand towards us and all I saw was red. I had allowed her to cast me as the victim and I was through. I released all the anger I had for them onto them using Wandless magic. I knocked them back into the wall and had Char take me to McGonagall." Gwen looked down and took a deep breath. She didn't want to have to repeat herself so she said her speech very carefully.

As she looked up, she saw two identical twins with identical looks on their faces; looks of shock and adoration.

"I love you, Gwen," they said at the same time. And they truly did. She had to be one smart witch to successfully use Wandless magic without it draining her strength; and she was their witch. Both had realized that Gwen had needed both of them to lament Cedric's death and they both needed her to love.

"I love you too," Gwen said with tears in her eyes. She had felt something for each of them for a while. She wasn't sure how she fell in love with both of them, but she had and she knew she would never be happy unless she was with them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

:*~\/\/.\/\/.\/\/~*:

The night turned sweet as Fred and George held Gwen in bed. They had not spoken about their feelings towards Gwen at all. Of course they would both love her. She was an amazing witch and young lady. She was beautiful and intelligent; who wouldn't love her. While neither of them thoroughly enjoyed having to share the witch they loved, they knew that she couldn't love one of them as much as she loved them both. They shared a look they both understood. _To hell with what anyone thinks, she's our witch no matter what._

As if Gwen could hear their shared thought, she shifted between them. She had been thinking about how this would work. She glanced at Fred and George. Oh how she loved them. In her heart, she knew she would never be as happy or as loved as she was with the troublesome Weasley Twins. She smiled as Fred's blue eyes caught hers.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'll be alright. I think it's more because of where my mind has been."

"And where is that, love?" said George as he snaked his arms around Gwen tightly.

Attempting to sit up, Gwen just looked at George. He wouldn't budge. Deciding not to fight it, Gwen shifted and laid back down comfortably. "Just where we go from here; the whole female population here is going to hate me for stealing away two handsome and smart wizards. I mean, how is this going to work?"

Sharing another look with his brother, George looked lost. "I really don't know. I mean it isn't unheard of for there to be multiple witches and wizards in relationships."

"But never two wizards from the same family, twins at that."

"For now, love, we can keep it to ourselves. It's really no one's business. The people that matter won't mind, and the people that mind don't matter." Fred knew that wouldn't last for long, but he knew it was something Gwen needed. She had enough eyes on her over her brother. People would rumor that she was only trying to feel something. They wouldn't think that she were in love.

"If that's how it needs to be for now, love, that's fine. As long as I have you in my arms, I'm happy." said George. That had to have been the sappiest thing he had ever said, but when it came to Gwen, he was all mush.

Tears crept into Gwen's eyes as her twins said these words. How could she be so lucky? They were willing to not let anyone know, just because of her. "I love you both, so much. As much as my head is telling me that would be easier, my heart would not be able to contain itself if I were unable to claim you both as my own. I want to the whole world to know that I am completely smitten by the Weasley twins and them with me."

Both Fred and George were shocked and both had silly grins on their faces. She truly did love them. She would face the hounds of hell to claim them without thinking twice about it. They both attempted to pull her to them.

"Scoot in closer to me. I feel so safe right here; between your two hearts and encircled within your arms." Gwen gave them each a sound kiss.


End file.
